1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of chemical reactors wherein a feedstock is converted to more desirable product by the interaction of the feedstock with a proteinaceous preparation affixed on or within the pores of a support medium which defines the reactor format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known flow through reactors it is well known that materials which include large particles or which will coagulate in the presence of immobilized proteinaceous preparations will impede the functioning of the reactor. Accordingly, provision must be made to remove these particles prior to introduction to the reactor or the reactor must be frequently backwashed to remove the particles or coagulants. In the former case a filtration system must be used before the reactor stage. For example in the processing of whey an ultrafiltration system is used to remove the fat globules, protein, cheese solids in the whey before introduced to the reactor. In the later case when wort is fermented in the making of beer, the flow of the wort must be periodically interrupted to permit the spent enzyme carrier to be backwashed from the reactor so that the beer wort can thereafter flow through the reactor.
In each of these approaches additional equipment and time is required depriving the user of all the benefits available in a flow-through system.
One approach to a spiral form of reactor is shown in U.S. Pat. No 4,292,409 issued Sept. 29, 1981. In this patent a thin spiral channel is formed on one semi-block and the enzyme is immobilized on a second flat semi-block. The two semi-blocks are then joined, and the material to be treated is passed through the spiral channel. Contact with the immobilized enzyme can only occur along the narrow planar surface bounding the spiral channel. Because of the minimal contact between the feedstock and the enzyme only limited conversion of the feedstock can occur. U.S. Pat. No 3,809,613 issued May 7, 1974 to Vieth shows a membrane, such as a collagen with an enzyme entrapped in the collagen wrapped about a series of spacer rods and having the general appearance of a spiral. However, the flow is across only one face of the membrane and extends transverse to the spiral rather than along the spiral path.